Helping Kids
by stephaniengx
Summary: Tami is angry at how Eric spends all his time with Smash Williams, trying to get him to get into college to play football again. Eric is annoyed how Tami is always tutoring Tyra Collette. Short fanfiction on why Eric and Tami were so invested into the lives of Smash and Tyra and how it affected their relationship.


**A/N: **_Just a short fanfiction of Eric and Tami getting into an argument on why they were spending so much time with others and not each other; Eric with Smash Williams and Tami with Tyra Collette. If you haven't already, go check out my first fanfiction 'Philadelphia' which is basically the thought process of why Eric Taylor said yes to Philly and includes the State game. I would appreciate if you reviewed and feel free to give me ideas and I will try to write fanfictions based on those ideas. I mainly will only write Eric fanfics. Enjoy this short fanfiction and thank you for reading._

* * *

Tami was enjoying a nice glass of wine and searching the Web when she heard her husband stepping into the house. He had just gotten back from his evening training with Brian 'Smash' Williams and as much as she loved how determined he was to get Smash back to playing football, she couldn't help but think he was spending an awful lot of time with the now graduated Panther. Lately, she hadn't seen much of Eric and it was because of all the extra sessions he was doing with Smash; morning workouts, afternoon workout, evening workouts and night strolls. She wanted Smash to get accepted into college again, but he seriously should have had a backup plan in case football didn't work out.

"Hey babe" She heard him whisper as he set his keys down on the counter. She hated when he did that. Why couldn't he just hang his keys on the damn hook like it was meant for? He was always screaming his head off in the morning on the whereabouts of his keys. Did she have to pick up for him for every single thing he did?

Eric sensed something wrong because of his wife's no-reply. Sure he had spent more time with Smash that evening than he was planning, but he had to keep pushing the kid. They were over at the Y playing squash when he asked why Eric wanted this so bad. He couldn't believe that Smash was actually thinking on working at the damn Alamo Freeze for the rest of his life instead of living out his dream.

He figured that Tami was in one of her moods where everything he did annoyed her, so he retreated to their room. He took off his coat, stripped off his clothes and decided to take a hot shower. Just to keep his mind off some things. In the shower, he usually took a long time just thinking things over. As crazy as it may seem, sometimes taking a shower was the most peace and quiet he could have. He loved his little girl Gracie, but he hated how much babies cried and screamed. How much attention and care they needed. It was so long ago that they had Julie, he forgot how much trouble a baby was, but it was also a blessing and a gift. He also had that damn McCoy kid who moved all the way from Dallas to play for the Panthers. Eric knew he was a good coach, but moving him all the way just so JD could play for him was not in his comfort zone. It didn't help that he had a bad feeling about the McCoy family, especially the kid's father. He had Smash, who he knew wasn't pushing as hard as he could be, comtemplating whether to work at the Alamo or work on going to play college ball. Sometimes, he didn't understand what went through a teenager's head. Smash didn't have a girlfriend he was going to marry at the moment, so he didn't have to be worried about being tied down.

Eric scrubbed shampoo into his hair and washed his body. The damn Alamo over college ball? Did Smash not realize God's gift was that he was good at football? Did Smash not realize that football would provide for his family, not the goddamn Alamo in this messed up town.

Eric also had a loving wife who seemed angry at him for the past few days for some reason. He couldn't think of what he did wrong. He changed Gracie, got up during the night for feeding time, took the trash out, cooked dinner, did his laundry for once and spent time with his wi-oh. That was probably it. A lightbulb went off in Eric's head and he had an itch on why Tami might be mad at him. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember when he was actually home for dinner, or he was home, but he had to leave right after.

He went out of the bathroom, put his sleeping wear on and decided he was going to have a Tami Talk, see if the problem was that he wasn't spending enough time with her.

"Tami, baby, you gotta talk to me hon. I know you're angry at me, but I can't seem to twist my finger on why you are. I mean, I've been pretty good these past few days right? I mean, sure I haven't talked to you fully, but I've been busy, you know that." He was leaning against the kitchen counter, afraid to approach his wife just yet.

She gave a big sigh, looked at Eric and put the laptop monitor down to sleep. She walked to the couch and he followed her, keeping his distance.

"Hon, seriously, you gotta say something. I haven't done anything and I don't know why you're giving me the cold shoulder right now. If this is about Smash.." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Of course it's about Smash! Eric I barely see you anymore. All the free time you have, it's with Smash. Smash this, Smash that. Do you know how ridiculous I feel competing with an 18 year old? Competing for my husband's time which we both damn well who you should be spending time with! No Eric, you haven't done anything. You did your own laundry, took care of Gracie, cooked and cleaned. But I need you. I need my husband okay? You spend so much time with your old player that you seem to have forgotten about me. I need some of Eric Taylor's time, believe it or not. Why are you spending so much time with Smash? No offense, but he had a knee injury! Do you really think he could get back in? He should have tried better in school instead of running around with girls and only having football as his future. So I am damn furious at how you never spend time with me because you decide to spend time with a freaking 18 year old." She fumed, looking at Eric who had his head down.

Eric knew she had some stuff to get off her chest, but he never knew. He came in, ready to apologize for what he did, but did she really have to throw it in her face that his players had to have something to fall back on? He was mad now.

"Okay maybe I do spend a lot of time with Smash. I know he should've focused more on school and not focus only on football, but what the hell am I supposed to do now. Tell him to go back to school and focus on his grades? Oh wait, he doesn't go to school and the only way he can is through football! He's just a damn kid and I'm just helping him out. Is that a crime? Plus, don't act like your pushing towards spending time with me either."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're doing exactly what I'm doing except with Tyra Collette! I come home sometimes too and find you tutoring Tyra! We're both helping kids in our own ways and I'm sorry we're not spending time together, but this is not easy on me. Ever thought of that? Do you think I'm purporsely not coming home so I don't have to see you? Because that's pretty stupid if you ask me. You're helping Tyra, so I don't get the big deal is."

"I just don't understand why you're helping Smash. I know he was a former player and you'd help any of the boys you coached, but I heard from Corrinna that the Alamo offered him a great deal. Why are you so keen on helping him?" She shot back.

"You want to know why I'm helping Smash? Because Smash is me goddammit. He's me when I was his age, a bit older. You remember when I got injured don't you? I could have gone back you know? If I pushed harder, and I'm not saying I don't regret not going to the NFL because I'm not. You were pregnant with Julie and I decided to not get back on the field. I wasn't getting much playing time remember? I had my old man pushing me, but I shrugged him off. Don't you see? Smash doesn't have a dad. He doesn't have a dad who will push him to his limits. Corrinna is a damn good mother, but the dads are the ones who push and the moms show support. Smash is me. I have to help him. Football is all he's got Tami. It's everything. And I would never be able to live with myself if Smash just gave up to work in the Alamo in this stupid town. I would never be able to live with myself if I could've been the one to get him back on his feet. That's why I'm pushing him so hard and working with him so much. I was a decent student, B/A- student so I got my degree and coached. Smash isn't the brightest kid and he'll get his degree, but it's all about football. It will always be just football that will be Smash's life. I know I'm a good coach but I need a player to make it big. I need something good like that. I need it, after what happened with Jason. I spent 6 years with Jason and I'm not saying I wish he didn't get hurt, but yeah sometimes I do. And I know it's wrong to think, but I sometimes wish it was someone else, but Jason!"

Eric didn't realize how loud he was screaming because he woke up Gracie. He heard his little girl crying down the hall. He figured he would leave, give Tami some time, take care of Gracie and come back to talk to her.

He walked down to the nursery, changed Gracie's diaper and fed her. He kissed her goodnight and placed her back in her crib where he went to join his wife again. He sat down and closed his eyes when he felt her hand touch his knee. He opened them and looked over and saw she was in tears.

"I'm sorry Eric. I know how much you wanted Smash to do good, but I didn't know you wanted it that much. And that's fair about Tyra. I guess I'm helping Tyra because she reminds me of how I used to be in highschool. The pretty girl who was terrible at math and went by on her looks. I didn't want her to end up like her sister or mother. I wanted her to make something of herself, so I helped her. There's one thing I had that Tyra didn't and that's why I'm helping her so much. She didn't have someone like her. She didn't have an Eric Taylor to save her from drowning. I mean she has Landry I guess and he kind of reminds me of you and how you helped me with my SAT and everything." Eric stared at her in disbelief and had a look that said 'Lance is nothing like me, are you crazy.'

"Okay fine, not exactly but you know what I mean. Tyra had a drunk dad who ran off like mine. A mom trying to support her girls and a sister who would do the easy things in life and me and Tyra are alike. Girls who thought there was more, just drank and went to parties. And I want her to go to a good college and get her degree and do something in her life. I'm sorry Eric, I just miss spending time with you is all." She scooted closer to him, wanting him to pull her into his arms and kiss her, but she was unsure what he was thinking.

"I love you Tami and I'm sorry I'm spending so much time with Smash. I'll try to cut down, but he just needs to be in top shape so he can walk on. I'm so close to finding him one, the guy at A&amp;M said he would call me back. Which isn't much, but it's better than getting denied by 20 colleges across the nation. I understand why you're helping Tyra and I promise I'll come home earlier and spend more time with you." He gave her a half smile and pulled her into his arms. He looked down and kissed her head as she cried happy tears.

They were going to be alright. Helping Smash and Tyra reach their dreams would pass because they knew in their hearts that they would succeed. That they could get their kid reach their football and academic dream. They knew they drifted a bit from each other, trying to do more good and help the people they love and care about.

"Babe, wanna go fool around? I know we haven't been with each other for awhile, but I just need you right now." Tami told Eric as she parted her body from Eric's strong, caring arms.

"What time will Julie be home?" He had a sparkle in his eye, holding his wife's hand.

"She's not. She's over at Lois' so it's just us babe. And Gracie of course." She kissed his hand and moved to his cheek. She gave a small peck to his lips where he surprised her and cupped her face with one of his hands, kissing her passionately. They broke away, smiling at each other.

Eric picked up his wife bridal-style and carried her to their bedroom. He needed her right now and she needed him. They needed each other; _forever_

**THE END**


End file.
